


Patrono

by zjmdevils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjmdevils/pseuds/zjmdevils
Summary: O Ministério da Magia havia perdido o controle sobre os dementadores, portanto Hermione insistiu que Pansy aprendesse a conjurar o Patrono.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Patrono

Uma terceira tentativa, uma terceira memória qualificada como plena felicidade, pela terceira vez estava errada. Três falhas apenas naquele dia, treinadas ou limitadas a fazer quatro semanas e tudo o que pode combinar era apenas uma nevada praticada, longe de ser um guardião grandioso.

Encolheru os funcionários ao suspirar, estava iniciando um questionário se já estava realmente feliz na vida, durante a infância não teve muitos momentos felizes, talvez nenhum, gosta de acreditar que por muito criança não seria capaz de memorizar todos eles, apesar de ser uma doce mentira, no fundo sabia que não era verdade.

Um desejo enorme de sair dali com pouca dignidade que ou restava acomodar-se nela, mesmo sabendo que Harry não permite, Potter conhece ou potencial de bruxa frustrada.

O Ministério da Magia perdeu o controle dos dementadores, portanto Hermione insistiu que Pansy aprendesse a conjurar o Patrono, não conseguiu descansar sabendo que a namorada correu um perigo constante com monstros para um solta.

Inicialmente, Parkinson negou que não estava desmotivado em frustração, mas que foi fracassado quando uma frustração era uma sensação comum e deveria aprender a lidar com a mesma coisa, Pansy por outro lado ainda acha que é muito estúpido e prefere apenas ignorar. Sua teimosia não durou muito tempo, é claro, Hermione sempre foi bastante dedicada a conseguir o que queria.

Então, estava sentado no chão de pedra do gigante, esquecido pelo mansão Malfoy, afroxou os dedos tocando uma varinha correndo pelo chão, usando uma barra rolar pelo chão frio.

-Talvez um dementador passe reto por mim, sou mais feliz do que eles.

Afogou o rosto nas mãos.

-Hermione não vai deixar de testar uma teoria.

Ele é enviado para o lado dela esticando como pernas para esquentar e pontas dos pés em um raio de sol, uma mansão permanente fria mesmo no verão.

-Você tem foco muito em sua família, seus pais - Harry pausou por alguns segundos - Sabe, ainda está procurando o que eles têm em lembranças.

Potter fica com os olhos à espera de uma tempestade, Pansy consegue alcançar o falecimento de seus pais, em vez de grosserias e comentários ruins com uma voz fria, ela apenas perde o brilho.

-Acho que está certo - Disse por fim de encontrar uma boa lembrança da infância.

-As vezes penso em Draco - Harry cruza como pernas quando o raio de sol não toca mais seus pés -No primeiro beijo, por exemplo.

Pansy permaneceu calada por alguns minutos, dividindo sobre suas lembranças com Hermione, os olhos esverdeados brilharam com algumas, outras coisas como deslizar em um sorriso e apenas uma vez fez seu coração sofrer.

Esticando os dedos alcançou uma varinha, ao levantar três passos para frente, expire profundamente a abertura na madeira, feche os olhos para reativar uma lembrança.

" _Pansy observa ou pinta o horizonte em toneladas de violeta e pêssego ao terminar o beijo que deu durante todo o dia no céu parece pouco manchado de nuvens brancas felpudas, ou o tom de cristal azul predominante durante uma tarde de primavera ao som do último canto cantando acima Ao topo da colina a visão furtiva ou privilegiada dos visitantes sem esforço, o vasto campo de flores exalava suavemente ou cheiro de lavanda e jasmim, um rio não muito distante fluía livremente exibido todos os melodias da água corrente, borboletas amareladas voam distraídos sobre os campos verdes, tudo ao redor estava em uma eterna batalha de superioridade por sua beleza amanhã, na tentativa de tornar-se divino, em alguns dias talvez, mas não nesse momento, mas na presença de Hermione Granger._

_Foi uma batalha injusta, uma derrota estava garantida antes da guerra ser declarada, mas nada poderia ser menos capaz de competir com uma mulher ensolarada pela luz dourada no fim da tarde._

_Hermione estava sentada sobre uma toalha de linho amarela, descansando a cabeça sobre as coxas de leite desnatado de Pansy, deslizando os dedos entre as páginas amareladas de um livro muito antigo, os caracóis castanhos corriam suavemente como um rio durante os cabelos e continuavam a se mover flores de núcleos vivos da primavera, um brisa suave viajava entre eles fazendo uma bela bagunça pelo caminho enquanto pequenos raios solares ou atravessados ao tocar um toque de coração mordido na concentração, apesar da distância, Pansy sentiu a textura deles sobre uma própria pele, usado explorando uma curva da mandíbula em direção à clavícula marcada em um tom colorido colorido pelos mesmos._

_Pousar como as pontas dos dedos sobre a pele marrom quente e acetinada que aproveita a iluminação dourada para brilhar celestialmente com perfeição, uma luz alcançada grandes olhos cor de amêndoa que toma outra tonalidade durante o sol, um tom mais escuro e chamativo, acima dos cílios escondido da flor de dente de leão, gentilmente Pansy como apropriado finalmente chamando a atenção da mulher abaixo de si._

_Pela quarta vez seguida na grama fresca, Pansy desfrutou do sorriso delicado e pela primeira vez Hermione conseguiu o livro. A cada mergulho na imensidão esverdeada, retornar a realidade se tornava cada vez mais árduo, dessa vez não ou escapatória._

_Em um movimento gracioso, Hermione envolve uma cintura de bruxa abaixo de si como coxas, deixou um livro simples cair sobre uma grama crescente para tocar o rosto de parecer tão angelical com cuidado, como quando toca em xícaras de porcelana centenária e compara com uma pele acetinada da garota, deixa seus dedos quentes contra a pele branca e branca, desliza abaixo da blusa para organizar ou quadris na intenção de evitar bochechas pálidas._

_Pansy por sua vez aproveita para amarrar delicadamente o corpo com os lábios viajando sobre uma pele quente do sol, analisa detalhes do corpo como catalogar cicatrizes de infância, buscar lugares nunca antes tocados, estudar Hermione como um historiador de arte em uma obra renascentista , descobrir marcas de guerra deixando beijos carinhosos sobre elas._

_Ao alcançar um ponto delicado do pescoço desprotegido, você pode arriscar um pouco suave, causar a sensação de tranquilidade e chegada em casa, como no som da noite._

_O sol se despede do céu chegando uma hora mágica._

_Então Pansy percebeu que Hermione não deixou um tempo, e fez seu coração pular uma batida. Foi quando você notou o quão acabada estava._

_Havia se apaixonado sem ao menos notar. "_

Então, uma névoa praticada sob forma, um lobo cinzento corresponde ao redor de bruxas, Harry comemorou dando parabéns, mas Pansy não notou, ainda estava com os olhos fechados revivendo uma memória.


End file.
